Loki of Asgard
by MalloryMIW
Summary: Loki is banished from Asgard. His memory is gone, as well as everything that made him a god.


**Hello, Fanfiction! This is actually my very first fanfic .-. I've never written any of this before. But it's definitely proving to be quite fun.**

**-Le disclaimer- I do not own Loki, unfortunately. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction about him. ( ._.) I hope you like this story. I've tried my very hardest on it. Please review! It would mean so much, guys. 3**

Loki awoke in a strange field. He could hardly remember his name, much less why he was laying in a field. It was difficult for him to move. His head ached and his back felt weak. He was sure that he suffered a few lacerations on his back as well as his arms and face.

_Well, this is definitely the strangest place I've ever woken up in, _he thought to himself. Loki tried to get up, but it was more painful than he had hoped it would be. He had hardly ever experienced pain. Being a god, he always healed quickly.

Despite the pain, he got up. He knew that staying out in an open field in the middle of the night wasn't a good idea. There were too many animals willing to try and attack him at this hour.

He half stumbled, half walked in an unknown direction. Because he didn't know where he was, he had no idea of where he was going.

…

Cosette Roslin sat alone in the empty diner. She was working the night shift, and since the diner was open twenty-four hours a day, there were rarely any costumers during the night.

Staying awake was proving to be harder than Cosette thought it would be. It wasn't the first night she was stuck with the night shift, but it was the first time she was alone.

_There aren't any costumers, maybe I could just rest my eyes for a bit, _she thought. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the dining booth she was sitting in.

The bell on the door woke her. She was only asleep for a few minutes. She got up from the booth and walked over to the door, expecting to find a family that was on a road trip of some sort. Instead, she saw a young man stumble in. He was pale, but Cosette couldn't tell if he was sick, or if it was his natural skin color. His black hair was disheveled he seemed to have a hard time breathing.

The man didn't look very well. He had blood on his clothing and look stunned. Cosette slowly walked over to him, trying not to startle him in case he was dangerous.

She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

The man looked at her with his wide emerald-colored eyes. Clearly, he had just been through a traumatic experience.

"I'm fine." he replied. He looked away before walking past her and sitting down in a booth by the window. Again, Cosette tried to consult him.

"You don't look so-"

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled, angered. Cosette just nodded and walked behind the counter.

The man sat there with a blank expression on his face. To Cosette, he seemed to be in pain. She wanted to call an ambulance, but didn't for fear that he would become angry again.

Suddenly, the man went limp. Cosette rushed over to him and examined him.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" she could almost hear the whimpering in her voice.

The man faintly mumbled, but was not able to talk. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Without thinking, Cosette slapped him, hoping to get a reaction. He didn't respond.

…

Loki was awake, but refused to open his eyes. He knew that he was in the presence of mortals. They were the cause of his pain. That wasn't true at all, but he liked blaming others. It made him feel better.

He moaned. His head and back still ached, as well as the new pain in his left side.

Loki finally opened his eyes and found himself hooked up to a strange tube. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was probably the only thing keeping him alive at this point. At one end of the tube, there was a bag of liquid. At the other end, was a needle. The needle itself was implanted in his arm. He wanted to pull out it, but knew that in one way or another, it was going would be consequential.

After a while, he gave up trying to figure out the strange contraption. A mortal's instrument wasn't worth his thoughts. Loki took this time to look at his surroundings. He was laying in a bed, obviously. But there was something unfamiliar about the room he was in. It was all white, and smelled of bleach. He had been in one of these places before, but couldn't quite remember the name.

It was then that he saw her. The woman from the diner. Loki took this chance to observe the puny mortal. He wasn't sure that he had ever asked for her name. That wasn't important now, though. He would never see this woman again once he returned to Asgard. The woman was very beautiful, but would never compare to the goddesses Loki knew.

She was tall, but scrawny. Her skin was the same color as Loki's and her hair was a shiny golden color. She sat in a chair from across the room, sound asleep. Loki knew that she had just possibly saved his life, but that didn't mean he was content with her. In fact, he wanted to take a heavy object and throw it at her. Maybe it would make him feel better.

His mind was too weak to muster up any magic. He would have to wait until he was strong enough to actually throw something at her. It was her fault he was in this place. He would have been fine had she not called the..

_Oh, what is that thing called? _he thought.


End file.
